


Emerald Green

by chaiatdusk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Dream Team
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Betrayal, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Enemies, Enemies to Allies, Enemies to Friends, Fantasy, Fluff (platonic), George Not Found - Freeform, Minecraft, Other, Suspense, dream - Freeform, dream team, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaiatdusk/pseuds/chaiatdusk
Summary: Instead of simply playing Minecraft, the Dream Team grew up in the world of Minecraft. Dream is on the hunt for salvation- but Sapnap, George, and Bad are on the hunt for Dream. Loyalties are tested and secrets are spilled. Can Dream find the one thing that can bring him home before the hunters kill him?
Relationships: Childhood friends to enemies - Relationship, enemies to friends - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Emerald Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves :) George, Dream, and Sapnap have explicitly said they’re alright with fanfiction being written about them. Otherwise, I would not write fanfiction about real people. I’m not comfortable shipping real life people, and so this story may not end with any of the characters in a romantic relationship. However, if you want to ship my versions of these people, then you’re welcome to. I hope you enjoy!

There’s nothing poetic about death. No symbolism, no hidden meaning, no reason to read between the lines. I can tie death to immortality, to humanity, to rebirth, but I draw the line at the implication that’s there’s more to death than simple loss. 

That stance raises a question surrounding resurrection. If you die knowing you’ll simply respawn, then does it count as true death?

“Oh, Dream!” 

Yep. I’m going to say it does, especially since I’ve lost the only thing that will keep me alive if I die. 

That’s why I run. To find what I’ve lost, and pray that those who were hurt by what I’ve done will forgive me. 

There’s a forest around me, branches in my face, leaves desperate to paint my jacket a darker green than it is. My legs are telling me to stop, that soon I won’t have the energy to move, but the pounding of my heart tells a different story. 

I have to get away. 

If I close my eyes, I can pretend I’m being chased by nothing other than the angry shouts of the men behind me. I can pretend that there are no sharp swords or glinting axes waiting for me just steps away. 

The faint whizz of a stray arrow passes by my ear, and my heart stumbles in tandem with my legs as I narrowly avoid it. 

“He is  _ four blocks ahead of us.  _ How did you miss?” I hear Bad exclaim indignantly. 

“George bumped me,” Sapnap says, his voice dry and humorless. George lets out a huff of indignation. 

“I did not.”

“You sound whiny. Are you whining?” 

“Will you two please focus?” Bad shouts, exasperated. “Oh look at that, he’s gone. Great job, team. I’m proud of you.” 

“I know you were being sarcastic,” Sapnap says, “but I needed that. Thank you, Bad.” 

I watch them from my station in the thick branches of a tree, trying to calm my ragged breathing. 

It’s surreal to watch the three of them interact. After months of being chased by them, I feel as if I know them, as if I’m allowed to laugh at their jokes. Sometimes, I do. In my defense, I haven’t had a genuine conversation with anybody my age in a long ass time. 

I pull my thoughts away from the personalities of the men below me, and back to the fact they have weapons meant to cause me pain. 

There’s no good escape from here, and I’m effectively trapped if they catch me. Even so, I need a break. I’m hungry, and I’m not sure I can run from them much longer. 

“He’s got little legs,” Sapnap is saying as I lean back into the leaves. “Which means he can’t be far.” I glance down at my legs. They aren’t little. They’re definitely average. 

“He’s taller than you,” Bad points out as he ruffles through the underbrush, as if I would be able to hide my lime green clothes in the dirt. 

“I don’t appreciate the implication of your tone,” Sapnap huffs, swinging his head around comically. 

I can’t see George from where I am, but I’d imagine that he’s at least searching harder than Sapnap is. That means I have limited time until they find me. I need an out. 

I reach blindly for the bag that’s strapped across my body, hoping the click of the clasp that holds it shut doesn’t alert the men below me. 

The burlap chafes against my tired hands as I grope blindly through my inventory, but eventually my hand wraps around one of the apples I found last night. 

It’s a startling contrast, my calloused hands, blistered from gripping my sword so tightly, against the smooth skin of the fruit. 

It takes all of my self control not to bite into the crisp apple, but I remind myself that I can eat later. Right now, I have to get away. 

The apple slips from my hand in a smooth arc, glistening red against the fading sun. Hell yeah. I was on my village’s lacrosse team. I know how to throw things. 

The fruit clatters against a far away tree, loud enough that I see Bad jump, and Sapnap even startles. 

“That way,” Bad says, gesturing in the general direction of my diversion. Sapnap looks weary, but follows after Bad as he sprints towards the sound. 

George, however, isn’t with them. 

“Come on,” I pant to myself, “please. Please follow them.” 

I can’t see George, nor can I hear him, but I don’t want to risk leaving the cover of the tree until I’m sure he’s gone. 

I don’t have much time until Bad and Sapnap realize it was a trick. Is it smarter to stay, or is it smarter to hope George is gone? 

Smart, shmart. I’m tired and if I don’t get out of this tree on my own accord, I  _ will _ fall out of it. 

The bark of the tree is uninviting as I slip onto one of the lower branches- quietly, always quietly. 

It’s strange how quickly my heart can go from pumping with adrenaline to freezing in fear, even at something as simple as George’s brown eyes. 

He’s under the tree, staring directly at me. I wait for him to call to the others, to grin in victory, to fire an arrow at me, but he doesn’t do any of that. 

Instead, George cocks his head curiously at me, slips his goggles on, and turns from me. 

“For the record,” he says, his accent clipped and his voice quiet, “the apple was far too easy to see. I would’ve gone with coal or something.”

With that, he slips off after Sapnap and Bad, leaving my heart to catch up to my thoughts as I watch him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a short chapter, but let’s consider it a practice test. I have a few more chapters already written, and I’ll upload those soon depending on the feedback from this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! It’s my first time writing fanfiction, and I feel like it’s much more difficult to write in first person when you don’t actually know how the person thinks. It’s not like I can make up the personalities of the people I’m writing. Still, I definitely watch the creators enough to know their general vibe if you will. See you in a bit :))


End file.
